Paul Is A Father!
by TwIlIgHtLuVeR1994
Summary: Paul finds out he's the father to twin two year olds, a boy and a girl, when they show up on his porch. Watch Paul, a single werewolf father, raise these two kids. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

BANG! I sat up in bed with a gasp. I stared at the door, my head foggy with sleep. I groaned and rolled over off the bed to see what had caused that loud noise. And once I found it I was going to hurt it. Whatever it was. I stumbled to my closed door and stumped my toe on something. I cursed angrily and limped down the hallway. Knowing it was probably Embry or Jared. It wasn't one of them though. It was something I'd never think would be sitting outside on the front porch steps in the dim light from the street light in the driveway. A short shadow stood there. I flipped the front porch light on so I could see and I felt my mouth drop open. It was a the face I'd last seen almost three years ago.

" Maggie?" I asked. She nodded and pushed the black hood of her jacket off her head so she could see better. Maggie Collin's was the last person I'd think to find on my front porch at two in the morning.

" What are you doing here?" I asked frowning. She opened her mouth to answer then shut it biting her lip.

" Well… it's kind of… hard to explain." She said. " If I could come in for a second I can explain." I opened the door wider and stepped back to let her in.

" I-I have to get something from the car first." She muttered. I nodded and she turned, pulling her hood back over her head so she would get wet from the rain that had just started to fall. I watched her walk to the beat up red car and open the back door. I heard her talking gently and I frowned in wonder. She stood up with something slung over both shoulders. Then she shut the door with her foot and walked slowly back to the porch. My mouth fell open again when I saw two small bodies clinging to her. When she got the steps she squatted down to set the on their feet. One of them, a boy, had curl brown hair and the other, a girl, had pigtails.

" Luke hold your sisters hand please." Maggie whispered gently and the boy reached over to grab the girls hand. Then Maggie stood up and led them up the stairs. She looked up at me and smiled sadly. I grew with Maggie and her sister… Amy. And now Maggie was a mother? I couldn't get over it. Maggie walked passed me and the two children grabbed her legs.

" I went to your parents house to find you." Maggie said standing in the middle of the living room looking nervous. I pang went thru my chest.

" They died the year you guys… disappeared. They were in a car wreck." I answered. Maggie's eyes widened then tears filled her eyes.

" I'm sorry Paul." She said softly. I nodded and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. I looked back at the two children. The girl had her face buried in Maggie's pant leg and the boy was looking at me with curiosity. His green eyes were identical to Maggie's.

" I… guess your pretty shocked huh?" She asked. I looked at her and she smiled looking down at the two kids. The boy looked up at her and she knelt down with a chuckle.

" Will you stay here while I go in the kitchen with him for a few minutes?" She asked gently. The girl gasped and wrapped her arms around her neck.

" No." She whimpered. Maggie wrapped her arms around her.

" Just for a second Lena. If I'm gone too long you can come get me." She said. I wasn't really paying any attention. I was thinking. These two kids were around three, I figured since that was when I had last seen Maggie. She still had two months till her birthday. So she'd had to have been fourteen when she got pregnant. I looked at her shocked. She frowned in confusion.

" What?" She asked. I motioned for her to follow me.

" You two stay here." She said gently and followed me into the kitchen.

" I'm sorry Paul about showing up like this but-"

" You're a _mother_?" I hissed. Her eyes widened in shock.

" _What_?" She asked.

" You got pregnant at what? Fourteen?" I asked. Even though I hadn't seen her in so long, it still made me mad thinking of a guy getting her pregnant.

" Oh Paul no! Those kids are not mine." She said quickly holding up her hands. I stared at her for a second not sure what to say.

" Then… who's kids are they?" I asked.

" Their… yours." She said quietly looking down at her hands. I just stared at her.

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" Remember when you and Amy went to ' see a movie'?" She asked rolling her eyes. I looked down. Oh yeah. I remembered that.

" She got pregnant that night." Maggie said with a sigh looking very uncomfortable. " That's why we left. Dad sent us to grandmas and that's where we've been the past couple of years. Until last week… when grandma left on her cruise… and when Amy left." Maggie continued and her eyes filled with tears. She sniffed and tried to rub the tears away.

" I'm sorry Paul. I tried to tell her that we needed to tell you. But she was afraid you wouldn't love her anymore. When she left I didn't know what to do. I'm not seventeen yet! I was scared and this was the only thing I could think of." She cried. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and I found out I was sitting. I don't when I had sat down but I realized it when I looked down at my clenched fists. Then I heard small thumping noises and I looked up just as the little girl came in with tears in her eyes.

" Maggie I want to go home." She whimpered wrapping her arms around Maggie's knee.

" We can't sweetie. Not until mommy comes home." She said shakily.

" Why did she leave?" I asked. Maggie sighed and pulled Lena up onto her lap and the kid wrapped her arms around her neck.

" I told her you should know. That I didn't think it was right knowing you were a father but you didn't know. So I told her that… if she didn't tell you… then I would. We got in a huge fight. Then the next morning, Lena came into y room and said Amy was gone." Maggie had tears in her eyes.

" She left a note saying she didn't care what I did. Just as long as her kids were safe." She added as Luke walked in. He grinned when he saw Maggie and his sister and ran to them. Maggie made room and helped him climb up on her lap.

" I don't know what to do. I don't even know if I should have come here. It seemed like such a great idea last night in bed. But now… I don't know." Maggie said as Luke began playing with her damp hair. She smiled and caught his hand before he yanked it. Then she looked at me.

" Well what do you think?" She asked. I looked at her dumbly.

" Of what?" I asked. She motioned at the two children.

" Of Luke and Lena." She said.

" I-I don't know." I stuttered. Lena sat up and looked at Maggie.

" I'm tired aunt Maggie." She said rubbing her eyes. Maggie looked down at her sadly.

" I know I'm sorry." She said kissing her forehead.

" You can stay here tonight." I found coming out of my mouth.

" I don't want to give you anymore trouble." She muttered.

" Maggie if you don't stay here where are you going to go? Your parents are gone." I said with a sigh. Maggie looked at me with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and nodded.

" Thanks." She was able to get out. I got up to show her to my room. She and the kids would stay in there and I would sleep on the couch.

" I don't want to kick you out of your room Paul. We'll sleep in the living room." Maggie said rocking Lena back and forth in her arms. Luke had his thumb in his mouth and clutched to Maggie's pant leg with his free hand. I shook my head.

" No I'll stay on the couch. The beds big enough for the three of you." I said rubbing the back of my head. Lena whimpered and Maggie nodded before setting the girl down on the bed. She rubbed her teary eyes and looked at me with fear. I frowned and she looked back at her aunt with another whimper. Maggie whispered to her gently and Lena seemed to calm down a little. Luke was looking at me curiously. When I looked at him he grinned. His cheeks dimpled.

" Um… I'll talk to you in the morning Maggie." When I spoke she looked over her shoulder at me and nodded, biting her lip. I turned closed the door and stood looking at the white wall in front of me and glared. It still hadn't sunk in yet. That I was twenty years old, a werewolf, and a father. I lay down on the couch and, somehow, fell asleep. When I woke up, it was to find a pair of bright green eyes looking at me. I jumped and moved away as Luke stepped back. He looked nervous and I felt nervous too.

" Can I help you?" I finally asked.

" Aunt Maggie told me to give this to you when the clock said ten zero zero." He said in a whisper, pointing to the digital clock on the top of the TV. I looked to see it was ten o'clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Luke stepped back and I saw that Lena was behind him, clutching a teddy bear. I reached down and took the folded piece of paper from his small hand. When I took it he backed away, sat down with Lena on the floor, and wrapped his arms around her. He was a little bigger than she was and was looking at me with a slight glare. I frowned and unfolded the paper where I saw shaky hand writing.

_Paul-_

_Please don't hate me. I have to find Amy. I'll try not to be gone longer than a month. There's a list of things they like and don't like in Lena's backpack. I'm sorry, but you did need to know about your son and daughter._

I read the note over and over again. I finally looked up at the two kids, _my_ kids, with my mouth gaped open. I clenched my fists around the note. It was silent in the house, the only sound was Jared snoring in his room. Then I jumped up, making Lena whimper, and ran to Jared's room, basically breaking down the door, and shook him awake. He sat up with a gasp and looked around until he saw me. Then he glared and threw a pillow.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked angrily.

" Jared I need you to do something for me." I said yanking him up.

" Let go of me!" He cried, I was dragging him with me down the hallway and stopped in the living room. He froze when he saw the two children.

" Why are there two kids in here?" He asked me confused.

" I don't have time to explain. I need you to stay here with them while I go try to find Maggie." I said running into my room to grab my keys and a shirt.

" Kid." I said pointing at Luke. He looked at me horrified.

" How long ago did your aunt leave?" I asked. He held up his hand and showed four fingers. An hour after I had gone to bed. I ran out the door and got in the truck. I had to find her or I was going to be stuck with kids for the next month!


	2. Chapter 2

" So… you're a father?" Jared asked. I nodded hanging my head in my hands.

" Wow… dude this is so funny!" Jared burst out laughing. I looked up at him and glared.

" This is not funny!" I yelled.

" What are you going to do?" He asked, still laughing.

" I don't know." I moaned dropping my head in my hands again. Jared stopped laughing.

" Sir?" I looked up at the small voice beside me. Luke looked at me nervously and Lena peeked out from the doorway.

" What?" I asked.

" Lena's hungry." He said. I looked over at Lena and she hid behind her bear.

" Looks like we have to go to Emily's." Jared said standing. I looked at him horrified.

" I can't go over there!" I hissed.

" Why? Emily would know what to do. Besides," Jared smirked. " You don't know if these kids are still in diapers. If we go to Emily's she can look." I gaped at him. That made even more scared. I didn't know how to change a diaper! So a few seconds later I led the two kids out of the house to the truck. Jared threw the two backpacks that Maggie had left for the kids in the back. Luke looked excited and began bouncing in his seat. Lena sat on her knees and sniffled.

" See you there." Jared said and I started the truck. I hit a bump in the road and the bear was sent to the floor at the sudden jerk. Lena began crying and Luke looked at me, like he was expecting me to do something.

" Don't cry Lena, I'll get it." He said with sigh and he was suddenly on the floor board searching for the bear. Suddenly he was under my legs ands and I swerved on the road with a yelp. Lena screamed and Luke popped back up with the bear triumphantly. I clenched my teeth and grabbed him. I sat him down beside Lena and grabbed the seat belt, securing them in place. I never used the seat belts so I didn't think about them having the seat belts.

" Do not touch this." I growled at Luke. He glared up at me and put his arm around Lena's shoulders. I rolled my eyes stepped on the gas. The faster I got to Emily's the sooner I wouldn't have to be this close to them. Jared was already there and Emily and Sam were already outside. I sighed and got out, slamming my door shut.

" Paul what is going on?" Sam asked. I sighed and explained everything. About the night with Amy and when she disappeared and what Maggie had told me the night before. Emily had her hand up to her mouth, wide eyed. When my story was over, she pushed passed me to Lena and Luke, still in the truck.

" Oh the poor kids." She said opening the truck. Lena was clutching her bear and Luke was watching us curiously.

" Come here sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." Emily said softly, trying to get Lena out. I was surprised when Lena actually smiled shyly and reached up for her. Luke got up and attempted to jump out of the truck but I reached over and grabbed him before he fell splat and busted his skull. He looked up at me with a glare and I looked at him with a frown. Emily turned, cooing to Lena. Sam reached in the back of the truck and grabbed the two backpacks as Emily began to head to the house.

" Sam I don't know what to do. I don't know how to take care of kids!" I said.

" Well you should have thought of that before you went off and did what you did." Sam answered looking at me with a raised brow.

" I was eighteen and stupid." I said gritting my teeth.

" Well now your twenty and stupid." Sam answered and I glared.

" We'll help you out. But don't think your going to come over here for everything." He said with a sigh as we entered the kitchen. Lena was sitting on the counter with a half eaten cookie. Luke was on the ground jabbering away to Emily. I don't think she knew what he was saying but she just smiled and nodded. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs and began cracking them in a bowl.

" Where'd the kids come from?" Embry pushed passed me and reached up above the fridge where Emily kept the cookie jar. Emily smirked and looked over her shoulder at me.

" Paul." She said and Embry choked on his cookie.

" Excuse me." He said looking at me.

" Their my kids." I said. Something stirred inside my chest when I said that. I didn't know what it was at the time but I found out later on. Then Embry began laughing. Right as Jacob and Quil showed up behind me.

" What's so funny?" Jake asked confused.

" Paul's… Paul is a father!" Embry said gasping for breath. Jacob looked at me with raised brow and a smirk.

" And you never told us?" Quil asked pretending to be hurt. I slapped them both on the back of the head.

" Okay!" Emily yelled over all the laughter with her hands on her hips. " This kitchen is way too small for all of us. So everyone, OUT!" She said shoving Embry. He grabbed the cookie jar and ran out into the living room.

" Did Maggie tell you anything about them. Are they allergic to anything?" Emily asked when everyone but Sam and I were in the living room.

" She said in her note that she left a list. I don't know if there's anything on it about that. I don't even know if their… still in diapers." I said shrugging uncomfortably. Emily looked at me.

" You mean… you haven't checked them to see?" She asked and I shook my head.

" Oh these poor babies! Paul grab Luke and follow me!" She said angrily. I did as she said as Sam was trying to hide his laughter. Luke struggled with me so I ended up carrying him under my arm. I followed Emily back into her room and she turned the lights on before setting Lena down on the bed.

" Put Luke down and pull his pants down and see if he has a diaper." Emily instructed and I gaped at her.

" I'm not pulling his pants do-!"

" Just do it Paul!" Emily said angrily. I set the boy down and he tried to get off the bed. I grabbed him and pushed him back and he yelped.

" Be gentle with him Paul!" Emily cried.

" Stay." I hissed at him and his bottom lip quivered. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to undress him. I groaned when I saw the diaper.

" Looks like they both got to be potty trained." Emily said amused. I jumped back.

" Uh-uh no!" I said and Emily looked at me with a raised brow.

" Paul you got to. How old are you sweetie?" She asked Lena. She held up three fingers then put down one.

" See? Their both old enough." She said.

" Emily I can't do this! Why does this stuff always happen to me!" I yelled angrily. Luke had tears in his eyes and Sam came in with a frown.

" What's all the yelling about?" He asked.

" Well we found out that these two haven't been potty trained yet and Paul's having one of his fits." Emily sighed pealing the sticky tabs off the sides of Lena's diaper.

" Good grief! It's no wonder she's in such a bad mood. Paul go get their bags for me." She ordered and I gladly left. Everything like this happened to me! It wasn't fair. Why did Maggie do this? I had to go thru the living room to get to the kitchen where Sam dropped their bags. I was met by laughter and I glared at all of them. I practically ran back to the bedroom where Sam was trying to control the energetic ball that was… my son. It was hard thinking about that. Emily took the bags from my hand and began rummaging thru them. She pulled a purple t-shirt.

" This ones Lena's." She throwing the other one to me. " Go thru that and see if there are any diapers for him." I did as I was told. I found five diapers in the bottom and frowned. Then I remembered that there was supposed to be a note so I looked for it. I found it in the front pocket and I stuffed it in my pocket. I'd read it later.

" He has five." I said pulling a diaper out.

" Well Lena has two so it looks like you'll have to go shopping today." Emily said. " Their also almost out of wipes. We'll make a list before you go." She added pulling a plastic bag with a few wipes out of Lena's backpack.

" Okay Paul. You want to do Luke or Lena?" She asked standing up straight.

" What?" I asked.

" You have to change one of them. You want the boy or girl?" She asked impatiently.

" I'll take Luke." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

" You'll have to change Lena sooner or later." She muttered. I ignored her and Sam put Luke back down on the bed. His face held a huge grin, showing dimples.

" Lay down." I told him. He ignored me and began bouncing on the bed. I grabbed him and laid him on his back.

" Stay." I said. I watched Emily and did what she did. Soon they were both changed and I was glad it was over.

" Now do you think you can do this?" Emily asked standing Lena up on the bed. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes.

" I have to cook so you take them to the living room and introduce them to their uncles." Emily said handing Lena to me. I held her at arms length and we looked at each other horrified. Her eyes began to fill with tears again.

" Emily?" I asked nervously.

" Hold her against your chest so she's not scared." Emily said with a sigh. I did and Lena went stiff in my arms.

" Loosen up and she won't be so scared of you." Emily said as she walked out. Sam slapped my shoulder and left. I tried to do as Emily said and relaxed a little. Lena watched me and I felt her relaxing until she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stiffened again. But only for a second then I began to relax again. By the time I was heading to living room, she was smiling shyly. Everyone fell silent when I went in. Leah and Seth were there by now.

" They told us what's going on." Seth said trying not to laugh.

" You know I never could picture you as a father." Leah said. I glared at her and Lena hid her face in my neck.

" I'm hungry." She whimpered. I walked passed them all and went into the kitchen where Emily was placing two plates with eggs and toast on the table.

" Luke and Lena can eat in here at the table." She said looking up. Then she frowned.

" Where did Luke go?" She asked. I looked behind me but he wasn't there. I went into the living room where he was standing in front Embry with his hands on his hips.

" I'm not a pipsqueak!" He protested. Embry raised an eyebrow and looked at me amused.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Embry's not sharing the cookies." Jared said chuckling. " Little man here was called a pipsqueak." He added looking at the kid that looked like an aunt compared to the werewolves.

" I'm not a little man!" Luke yelled and everyone laughed. I couldn't hide my smile. Lena struggled in my arms and I set her down. She tripped over to Luke and slapped Embry's knee. Everyone went quiet as she began yelling. These two kids were very protective over each other.

" …an I tew Emwy and she kick you out of da house!" Was the only thing I could make out of her yells. Embry watched her astonished with a half eaten cookie in his hand. She stopped and planted her hands on her hips. I walked over and knelt beside her, biting back a laugh. She turned and faced me. Her chubby cheeks were read and her teeth were clenched.

" Embry if I were you I'd give them the cookies." Seth said amused. Embry reached the jar out and Luke took it triumphantly. Lena looked satisfied and took Luke's hand and they walked past everyone to the kitchen where Emily was laughing her head off.

" Well they certainly have your anger." Leah said.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to go shopping. Very soon. Lena was completely out of diapers and I really didn't want to go shopping for that. I very soon found out Lena had a tiny bladder. So I piled the two in my truck and headed to town. I asked Emily to come with me but she'd told me I had to do this all on my own. So I was found thirty minutes later with Lena walking behind me as I stared at the packs of diapers, trying to decide what to get. I finally found the kind that Luke was using and the kind Lena had been wearing. When I turned around only Lena was with me. I felt panic rise in my chest and I knelt down beside Lena.

" Lena where's your brother?" I asked urgently. She looked at me and shrugged. I swung her into my arms and ran down the aisle. I couldn't find him anyway and I was about to start yelling for him when I came to the cereal aisle and found him staring at the colorful boxes. Relief flooded my body. But was soon overtaken by anger. I clenched my teeth and stomp over to him. He looked up at me with a grin and pointed to a box.

" Can I have it?" He asked.

" No." I said stiffly picking him up and walking to the checkout lines.

" But I-"

" No!" I said louder and he shrank back. I paid for the diapers and carried the and the kids back to the truck. I buckled them and went around to the drivers and got in, slamming the door. I drove for a while, clenching the wheel angrily. I didn't know why I was so angry. I didn't know if it was because I got so scared or what. I heard a noise and looked over to the two children sitting next to me. Lena was watching me with wide eyes, holding her bear and sucking her thumb. Luke was curled up on the seat shaking and it took me second to realize he was crying. I felt bad and scared. Bad because I had gotten mad at him when I shouldn't have. Scared because I didn't know what to do! I kept driving until I reached home and I sat there for a second, wincing at Luke's sniffles. I sighed, got out and walked to their side. When I opened the door I unbuckled them and set Lena down on the ground. She latched on to my leg and I reached for Luke. He scooted away from me and I took a deep breath.

" Come here Luke." I said gently. He shook his head and bit his lip. I climbed up to sit beside him and Lena's nails dug into my leg. She whimpered and I reached down to lift her up into my lap.

" Luke I'm sorry. I just don't know how to do this. You guys are going to have bare with me thru this until aunt Maggie comes back. You understand?" I asked. Luke shook his head and I sighed.

" Look, I'm your father and I'm going to make mistakes. So I need you to help me out." I said and Luke's eyes widened.

" You can't be my daddy. Daddy was killed." He said. I gaped at him.

" What do you mean I was killed? I'm not dead I'm right here!" I said.

" Uh-uh! Mommy told me. Daddy was drowned when he jumped off a cliff." Luke said stubbornly. I gaped at him.

" Listen Luke, I'm your dad. And I'm not dead. I don't know why your mother told you I was dead, but I'm not dead." I said sternly. Luke looked at me with his mouth open. His eyes were red from crying and his nose was very runny. Then his face broke out in a grin and he wrapped his arms around my middle. I looked at him and patted his back. He looked up at me and with those dimples and my heart melted. At that moment my whole view on this changed. these were my kids and I wanted to be their father. I suddenly felt angry at Amy for leaving them. Why would anyone leave these two beautiful children? I shook my head and wrapped my arms around the both of them and got out of the truck. Lena and Luke began chatting in their own toddler language. I listened and felt my lips tug upwards. Then I froze when I saw Embry, Jake and Jared on the front porch watching me amusedly. How I never saw them before I had no idea. I sighed and sat the two kids on the ground so I could get the diapers and their backpacks out of the truck.

" What are you doing here?" I asked them.

" Well I live here, and these hobo's brought food from Emily." Jared answered with an arched brow.

" What are you doing out here?" I asked.

" I… lost my key." Jared answered sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and tossed mine to him and he unlocked the door so we could get in. Embry and Jake left after they put the bags in the kitchen.

" I'm taking Kim out tonight so I don't know when I'll be home." Jared said coming out of his room. I nodded from my spot on the couch. Luke and Lena were on the floor playing.

" So… can I borrow the truck?" He asked. I looked at him with a glare.

" Please?" He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and tossed him the keys. He smiled and walked out the door. I picked up the remote to the TV and turned it on. I began flipping thru channels when Lena gasped.

" Stop!" She cried. I looked down at her and she looked excited.

" What?" I asked worried. She pointed to the TV and I looked at what she was pointing at. I saw and shook my head. There was no way I was going to watch _Peter Pan_. I flipped the channel and shook my head.

" Pwease?" She asked. Her smile was gone and she had this sad pleading look that had me flipping in back in seconds. She smiled and climbed up next to me. Luke climbed up on my other side and stuck his thumb in his mouth. I sighed and sat back. Then I remembered the note in my pocket and I pulled it out. I unfolded it and began reading.

_Foods Lena and Luke like_

_1. Fish sticks_

_2. Pizza_

_3. Anything with sugar ( Don't let her have to much or she will be very hyper)_

_4. Strawberry's_

_5. Blueberry's_

_6 Basically anything_

_Lena and Luke's favorite movies_

_1. Peter Pan_

_2. Cinderella _

_3. Van Helsing ( I don't understand why they like it)_

_4. Rescue Rangers_

_The are both in the process of being potty trained. Sorry Paul. Lena has a problem with not sleeping in her own bed. Luke is very energetic and they look out for each other. They both hate baths so be patient with them. They're not too picky about food. They eat anything. Cheese upsets Lena's stomach so if you feed her cheese make sure to check her diaper. Sometimes Luke get's a stomach ache afterwards. Just give him ginger ail and he'll be okay. Again I'm sorry Paul. But they are sweet children and I hope you grow to love them before I come back_

_Maggie_

I refolded the letter and stuck it back in my pocket and found Lena was asleep with her head on my knee. Luke's eyelids looked to be heavy so I picked them both up and carried them to my bedroom. I sat them on the bed, took their shoes off and covered them with the blanket. Lena rolled over onto her stomach and sighed. Smoothed her hair from her forehead and pulled the blanket over Luke. He looked at me with wide eyes, trying not to fall asleep and I smiled gently. His eyes slowly closed and he was soon asleep. I decided to take a shower and moved to the bathroom. I was about to step into the shower when I heard a bang then a scream. I grabbed a towel and opened the door. I yelped when I body slammed into my legs and I stumbled back. Lena looked up at me with teary eyes. I looked at her. I knelt beside her, wrapping the towel around my waist.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" You weft me!" She cried.

" You fell asleep." I said gently. She cried and threw herself and me again and the towel slipped.

" Listen Lena, will you please go outside for a second and I'll be with you in a few minutes. I have to shower." I said.

" No! don' weaf me awone!" She cried in my chest. I had no choice but to push her out the door so I could yank my jeans back on. She screamed and banged at the door until I opened it. She lunged at my legs again and I pulled her up into my arms.

" Hush Lena. Luke is sleeping. We need to be quiet." I whispered putting my hand over her mouth. She whimpered but quieted down. I clenched my teeth. I really wanted to shower but I couldn't now. I wondered what else was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

" I'm hungry." Lena said from the floor. _Well I want a shower_. I thought angrily then shook my head. I'd tried to get her to go to sleep but she was too much awake by the time I got her to stop crying. I got up and went into the kitchen. Lena followed me, dragging her teddy bear and sucking her thumb. Her brown curls hung in her eyes. I began going thru the bags and found things like, macaroni and cheese, bread, peanut butter, grape jelly, a thing of Oreo's, and a few cans of vegetables. It was already four so I guessed it would be okay to go ahead and macaroni and cheese for their supper. I stuffed the rest of the stuff in the cupboard above the microwave. I took two boxes of the macaroni and knelt down beside Lena.

" Do you like this?" I asked. She nodded, grinning around her thumb, and I couldn't help but grin back. I measured out the water and sat down at the table to wait for it to boil. Lena leaned on my knee and looked at me, still sucking her thumb. I heard a noise and looked over to see Luke standing in the doorway. His curly hair was mussed and his face was red. He yawned and stumbled over to stand beside Lena. They both reached up, wanting to be picked so I did. I sat there for second before I notice my knee, that Luke was sitting on, was wet. I set Lena down the floor and lifted him up. I groaned inwardly and stood up with Luke at arms length. Now I _really_ wanted to shower. He struggled with me as I took him into the living room where I'd dropped the bags of diapers earlier. I set him on the floor and he tried to run from me. I grabbed the back of his shirt.

" Now listen Luke. Do you want to walk around in wet stinky pants? Or do you want clean pants?" I asked him. He seemed to think for a second before struggling to get away. I hooked an arm around his middle and pulled him back making me fall back. I clenched my teeth and tried to calm down.

" Luke, do you want to eat?" I asked. He looked back at me and nodded slowly.

" Well if you don't let me change you, you can't eat." I said. He looked at me with wide horrified eyes and plopped down in front of me. I smiled triumphantly, grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged them off. It was hard but I was able to resist the urge to cover my nose from the strong stench of pee. Lena plopped down beside me and grabbed onto my pants. I ripped open the pack of boy diapers and took one out and undid the sticky tabs on the side. When I pulled the heavy soaked diaper out from under Luke, Lena began giggling. Luke glared at her and his chin trembled. I tried to cover him up as quickly as I could.

" Stay here while I get you some clean clothes." I said standing up. Lena got up and latched onto my jeans again. I was beginning to get used to it. I dug into Luke's backpack and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt. That's when I saw the sheets on my bed, that use to be clean, had a huge yellow spot in the middle. I cringed and decided I'd deal with that later before I picked up Lena so I could get to the living room faster and sat down in front of Luke again. I pulled him to his feet so I could pull the shirt over his head. When he was dressed I rolled up the old diaper and set it as far away from me as I could.

" Okay Lena your turn." It had been a long time since her last diaper change so I knew I might as well get it over with. She sighed and Luke took her place by my side. He looked smug and I tried not to laugh. I changed her as quickly as I could and had her redressed in a few minutes. I felt proud of myself. A while later I put two bowls of cheesy noodles in front of them at the table. They were too small to reach the table so I'd had to pile books on the chairs for them to sit on. Luke thrust his hand in the bowl with a happy cry. I cringed and grabbed his hand.

" Use your spoon kid." I said carrying him to the sink so I could rinse off his hands. Then I set him back down and he attempted to dive at the bowl again but I caught his hand and placed a spoon in it.

" Eat it like this." I instructed him. He picked it up and began shoveling the gooey stuff into his mouth I cringed as most of it landed on his clean shirt. I shook my head and sat down in front of them. Lena ate slowly, not exactly carefully since she used her hands to put the noodles on her spoon, but she was able to get most of it in her mouth.

" I'm thirsty." Luke said with his mouth full. I got up and got a couple of glasses from the cupboard. I opened the refrigerator to see if I had anything in there for them to drink. I found a jug of milk, not sure how it got there but it still had a week until it expired, so I poured them some and Luke chugged it down as soon as it was placed in front of him.

" No!" I turned around just in time to see Luke holding a spoon full of noodles over Lena's head. I lunged for his hand but I was too late. She screamed and I groaned.

" Luke why did you that?" I asked picking the noodles out of Lena's hair.

" Because I wanted to." He said shrugging. I dumped the noodles I was able to get out in the trash and turned around and stared in shock as Lena raised up her bowl and dumped the entire thing over her brothers head. It dripped down his back onto the floor and Lena put her bowl down looking satisfied. It was quiet for a second. Then Luke was screaming, making me wince. I had no idea what to do. So I did what any single father did. I grabbed the phone and called Emily.

" What happened?" Sam answered the phone with a sigh. I explained and looked behind me as Lena grabbed Luke's bowl and began eating his. Luke was still screaming and tears were pouring down his face. By the time I was finished Sam was laughing.

" Sam it's not funny! I don't know what to do." I said desperately. I heard him sigh.

" First thing you do, give them a bath. Then just try to get them settled down and put them to bed. It's simple." He said. I hung up and turned to the mess. Then I took a deep breath and grabbed them both around the waist. Luke clung to me and I was covered in the sticky mess in seconds. Some how, even if I had to tie them up, I would shower tonight. I carried them to the bathroom and Lena sat down on the rug looking very satisfied and happy. I held Luke and tried to calm him down. It wasn't until his cries turned to sniffles. I knelt down next to the tub and started the water. I had Lena feel it to see if it was too hot. She said it was good and gave me a huge grin. I sighed and sat down beside them, feeling drained of all energy.

" What am I going to do with you two?" I asked resting my chin in my hands. Luke sniffed and his eyes sparkled a little.

" Give us a cookie?" He asked hopefully. I chuckled and he grinned.

" I want a cookie!" Lena said excitedly.

" I don't think either of you deserve one." I said shaking my head. Lena puckered her lip. And I sighed.

" One, that's all though." I said and they smiled excitedly. When the tub was filled I undressed Luke and set him in the water. He was the dirtiest so I thought it would be better to get him cleaned first. Lena played with a card board toilet thing while I scrubbed Luke's head clean of cheese. It was all going really good. Until Lena began whimpering.

" What's wrong?" I asked her.

" My tummy hurts." She said pointing at her stomach. Then I remembered what Maggie had said in the note. About her sometimes getting sick when she had cheese. And what did I fix them to eat? _Macaroni and CHEESE_! I cursed at myself. I helped Luke out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him.

" Sit there." I told him pointing to a corner. He plopped down and watched me with a grin. Lena began to get green in the face and I knew what was coming. I lunged at her, lifted the toilet seat, and held her over it right as she began to spew. I looked away as her small body heaved in my arms. My chest ached with sympathy. Which was weird because I hardly ever felt sympathy. I'd turned into a big softy in one day by two little twerps. To tell you the truth I really didn't care. When she went limp I pulled her away from the toilet and helped her undress. Her face was pail and her chin quivered. I helped her undress and put her in the tub. She was exhausted by the time she was finished. I carried them both to my bedroom and realized I hadn't changed the sheets yet. I dug thru their bags and pulled out a pink plaid pajama shirt and bottoms for Lena and a pair of blue plaid for Luke and dressed them after I put clean diapers on them. They looked ready to drop where they stood so I quickly changed the sheets and tucked them in. they were both asleep in seconds. I waited a few minutes to make sure they would stay asleep. Then I walked carefully out of the room and closed the door gently. Half an hour later I finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen and was finally able to take my shower. I felt so much better afterward. I went to check on Luke and Lena. When I opened the door Lena sat up with a whimper. I got to her before she began crying. I found myself laying on the bed with her curled up on one side and Luke on my other. I fell asleep in moments. Exhausted from the first day with my two buddy's.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the bed was empty and I began to think it was a dream. Until I saw a diaper laying beside my head. A boys diaper. That meant the only toddler boy in the house was running naked somewhere. I jumped up. I found his pajama top and bottom down the hallway and I groaned. What I found in the living room had me frozen to the spot. Lena was wrapping toilet paper around Luke who was bouncing with excitement. That was nothing compared to the thing that lay next to them. The empty Oreo box. The day before it hadn't even been open. These kids had devoured an entire package of sugary cookies! Lena looked back at me and grinned, black crumbs surrounded her mouth.

" Look!" She cried excitedly pointing at Luke. I just stared at them with my mouth gaped open. Then I finally got over my shock and I knelt down next to them dreading the day ahead of me.

" Luke why did you take your diaper off?" I asked trying to control myself.

" I don't like diapers." He said shrugging. I clenched my teeth and pulled him in front of me so I could begin unrolling him.

" No!" Lena cried grabbing my hands.

" Why?" I asked.

" We're not done playing!" She said rewrapping what I had unwrapped.

" You two can play with something else. And how did you get the cookies out?" I was really curios about that. I had put them where they couldn't reach them! Lena shrugged and I began unrolling Luke again. When the last piece of toilet paper came off he sprinted away. I reached and grabbed his ankle.

" Hey!" He cried. " No fair!" He whined as I sat up and grabbed him around the waist. He struggled but I was stronger.

" Lena you want to do something for me?" I asked the bouncer child. She nodded her head enthusiastically, unruly curls bouncing everywhere.

" Go into the bedroom, get in the blue bag and get a diaper." I said. She nodded again and ran out of the room.

" I don't wan' another diaper!" Luke screamed. I covered his mouth with my hand. Right then there was a knock at the door. I yelled for whoever it was to come in, I wasn't letting Luke go, and Emily came, followed by Sam carrying bags of groceries. They both froze when they saw me. Then Sam was laughing.

" What is going on?" Emily asked trying to hide her own laughter. Lena came running. Naked. Holding a clean diaper for Luke and holding her dirty one with her finger tips. I groaned as Sam laughed harder and Emily gasped.

" Lena." I sighed as she came to me and dropped the diaper in my lap. I cringed.

" Sweetheart, your not supposed to take your diaper off. Sam go put the groceries in the kitchen." Emily said kneeling down beside Lena.

" Luke don't have a diaper on!" Lena said sticking her chin out.

" I am putting on him." I muttered pushing Luke down so I could get him covered up. He pouted and I rolled my eyes. Emily stood up and reached out her hand for Lena. Emily led her down the hallway and went my room, closing the door.

" We were wondering how you three were getting along." Sam said sitting down on the couch behind me.

" I just woke up a few minutes ago and found the two of them in here. Look at this! It wasn't open yesterday and they ate it all!" I said holding up the empty Oreo box. Sam's eyes widened.

" Wow." He said.

" Lena had Luke wrapped up in toilet!" I exclaimed as Luke began struggling with me. I let him go now that I had the diaper fastened tight. He went and picked up the bundle of toilet paper and began trying to wrap himself in it. Sam chuckled and I sighed.

" Emily bought enough groceries to last you three two weeks." He said and I looked back at him with a frown.

" She didn't have to do that." I said. Sam shrugged.

" Look!" Luke shrieked. I looked over at him and groaned when I saw he had wriggled out of his diaper again. He was grinning that evil grin once more. I reached and grabbed him around the waist.

" Stop taking them off." I said warningly but he only giggled in response. I grabbed the diaper and quickly put it back on while he struggled.

" Do not touch it again." I warned. He stuck his tongue out at me and I popped him lightly on the chin. He looked at me shocked before he began screaming. He wasn't hurt or crying. He was just mad. I put my hand over his mouth and he bit me. I yelped and let go. Luke made a break for it and was caught by Sam.

" The little twerp bit me!" I yelled.

" Yep!" Luke said proudly. Sam bit back a laugh and I got up.

" You do _not _bite me." I said when Sam handed him to me. I popped good on the butt and carried him Jared's bedroom. I set him inside and closed the door. He was silent before I heard screaming and he began banging on the door. Sam watched me with a raised brow.

" Wow. Your doing pretty good." He said. I grunted in response as my bedroom door opened and Emily came out with a fully dressed Lena. She had on white shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails. Emily had gotten the chocolate off her face and I had to admit she looked pretty cute and innocent for a kid that rolled an entire roll of toilet paper around her brother twenty minutes before.

" What's wrong with Luke?" Emily asked concerned.

" He took of his diaper and bit me. So I'm punishing him." I answered as Luke's pounding stopped and his wails grew louder. My anger melted and I felt bad.

" Do you think he's been in there long enough?" I asked.

" No leave him in there for at least five more minutes. He has learn he did wrong and this what happens if he does it again." Emily answered, bouncing Lena.

" Now, what's happened since yesterday?" She asked. I told her about the day before at the store, me trying to shower but not able to because of Lena, dinner, and Lena getting sick. Emily was laughing by the time I was finished and Sam leaned against the wall with a smirk.

" I still need to take a shower." I muttered.

" We have to be going. You know what you could do to take a shower is take them in the bathroom with you and give them something to play with. Let them draw or something." Emily suggested.

" I don't want them in there while I shower. And I don't have anything for them to draw on." I said crossing my arms. Emily rolled her eyes.

" It's that or you don't shower at all. And I bought a box of crayons and two notebooks." She said.

" Fine." I sighed. Then I opened the door to let Luke out. I found him laying flat on his back. His hands were covering his face and he sniffled. He peeked out from between his fingers and sat up. I knelt down beside him and he whimpered.

" Are you going to take your diaper off again?" I asked and he shook his head with a sniff.

" Are you going to bite me again?"

" N-no." He whimpered. I nodded and motioned to the door.

" Then you can come out." I said. He got up and wrapped his arms around my neck.

" I'sowwy daddy." He whimpered. I stiffened and looked at him. That was the first time he called me daddy and it sent a pang in my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close.

" It's okay buddy." I answered. Then there was a flash and I looked behind me. Sam was holding Lena and Emily had a digital camera in her hands.

" That. Was. The. CUTEST thing ever." She said turning the camera around so I could see the picture. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

" I'm hungry." Luke said.

" Of course you are." I said unsurprised kissing the top of his curly head.

" I bought pancake mix, eggs, and orange juice." Emily said.

" Thanks." I led the way to the kitchen where sat Lena down at the table.

" We'll be going now." Emily said and, after hugging the kids goodbye, left.

" You've already had sugar this morning so is it okay if I fix you eggs?" I asked. Lena nodded and clapped her hands. I smiled and sat Luke down beside her. I put the groceries up and began scrambling us eggs and toasting bread. Breakfast was a whole lot cleaner. Only a few pieces of egg landed on the table. I really wanted to shower so I decided to try Emily's idea. I put the dishes in the sink and led the two of them to the bathroom with the notepads and crayons.

" Will two stay in here while I shower and draw?" I asked. They nodded and I handed them the coloring things. I grabbed a towel and undressed in the bedroom before wrapping the towel around my waist. I grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom where both were drawing happily. Lena was humming a made up tune. I turned the water, got it warm enough got in before taking the towel off and putting on the sink next to the shower. My clothes were on the sink in reach for when I was finished. It seemed to be going good. Until I heard strange gargling noise and giggling.

" What're you two doing?" I asked suspiciously.

" Nothing!" They both said together. I knew that meant they were doing something. I opened the shower curtain a crack and gaped as I watched Luke pushing down the toilet handle over and over with a grin on his face. My clothes were in the toilet and Lena was stuffing my towel in it as well. They didn't just get hyper when they had too much sugar. They got _evil_.

" Paul! I'm back!" I hard Jared call from the living room.

" Jared! Get in here!" I yelled.

" What are you doing?" He called from the other side of the door.

" I'm showering!" I called back. " Come in here!" I yelled.

" Gross no thanks!" He called.

" Get in here before these two evil kids ruin something else!" I screamed as Lena stuffed a roll of toilet paper on top of the wet mass. The door opened and he poked his head in. his eyes landed on Lena and Luke and his mouth fell open.

" Stop them!" I yelled as Luke grabbed my toothbrush. Jared caught his hand in time and stared down at the toilet. Luke pulled himself free and ran out of the bathroom. Lena followed, skipping.

" Will you get me a towel so I can get out?" I asked clenching my teeth. Jared left and came back with a clean towel. I wrapped in around my waist and got out, stomping out of the bathroom to look for the two demons. I couldn't find them anywhere. I was about to panic, thinking they'd left the house, when I heard muffled giggles. I soon learned that when they were both giggling, it wasn't a good sign. I followed the giggles to my closed bedroom door. I turned the handle and hissed when it was locked. Their giggles grew louder and I heard a crash and knew that was the end to my bedside lamp.

" Jared go get me the chainsaw!" I yelled. Jared came out of the bathroom holding my toilet water soaked clothes with the tips of his fingers.

" Paul I'm not getting the chainsaw. Move over." He said dropping he clothes. I moved and, before I could say anything, he'd kicked my door down. The kids giggles halted and they stared at me with wide eyes. I clenched my teeth and tried to calm down before I phased in front of them. An hour later, the two of them were in two different corners, both with stinging rear ends, sniffling. Five minutes were added every time they left the corner. There were also no locks on the doors except for the front and back door locks.

" So how have you been holding up with the two angels?" Jared asked dumping the remains of my lamp in the trashcan. I growled in response and he laughed.


	6. Author Note

Ok so I have tried to write chapters but I can't think of any ideas for this story or any of my other story's. If you guys have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen in a chapter I can write them and post them if you'd like. Thank you all so much!

Twilightluver1994


End file.
